You Have Your Mothers Eyes
by FGOnline
Summary: In loving memory of the former Head of my Hogwarts house, Severus Snape and to the talented actor who portrayed him, Alan Rickman. You will be remembered... Always.


"You have your Mothers eyes." 

Severus Snape watched as the pair of eyes in front of him widened only just before meeting with his own and forcing him down memory lane. It was something they had always done since the moment Snape had clamped eyes on the boy, who was now a man, kneeling over him. It was then, just over six years ago that Snape had saw it, for he hadn't paid attention to Harry Potter at all when he had arrived at Godric's Hollow on that dreadful night. Of course, it hadn't been until he'd seen the eyes for himself that he'd been truly convinced that Albus had been telling the truth and not just trying to trick him. It was that moment in the Great Hall, not in Albus's office, in which Severus Snape had agreed to protecting Harry Potter.

Protecting Potter… Protecting the result of Lily's love for someone other than himself, someone who had made it their life's work to torment Snape to no end. Severus took no shame in hating the boy who resembled his Father completely aside from his eyes. Snape had watched as the similarities between the boy and his deceased Father grew more and more uncanny and every day of the six school years in which Potter had attended Hogwarts Snape was forced to face the mockery which the boy's existence was. It seemed even in death James Potter was tormenting him and reminding him of who he had lost.

The boy's eyes had then, in Snape's opinion, became his only refining feature as they had, in those times when Snape had needed to look at the boy, provided him with something of a gateway to a time pleasant when the boy himself did not exist, when Snape was only a boy himself and there had been no James Potter to steal his friend, his love…

He could see her now as he considered the young man's eyes and for a moment he was grateful that soon he would learn the truth, that he would learn Snape's life story and perhaps could understand the true meaning behind Snape's actions throughout the years as well as the meaning behind his observation. He was sure Harry Potter had been told that he had his Mothers eyes countless times and by those perhaps worthier of telling him so, but Snape was not interested in how Potter might react or how he might be feeling now as his least favourite teacher lay dying. At this moment, Snape was looking up into those familiar eyes and Lily Evans was looking back at him. Severus wished then in silent desperation that this moment could last forever but the sinking feeling in his chest was there to accompany the fact that it would not. 

Slowly the darkness that had been creeping in from the edge of his vision made the sight before him blur and he blinked, the image of Lily's beautiful face disappeared, and he found himself looking at Harry Potter once more. A small sigh escaped his lips before his head grew heavy and everything went black… 

Then came the blinding white light and a deafening rushing sound which grew louder and louder. It seemed to go on forever until finally it stopped, and Severus's eyes snapped open. It took him a moment to realize that he was standing although he had no time to be confused or hopeful as his eyes fell upon his own hands, through which he could see his shoes planted firmly on the space in which he stood. The silence around him aroused the all too familiar buzzing noise in Severus's ears as he examined his surroundings with a new-found curiosity. He was dead, that much he knew, the lack of pain he felt now undeniable proof of that fact and for a moment he felt relieved. It was selfish to be glad that at least now, for him, it was over. However, the relief was slowly drained from him and replaced by a bout of exhaustion – if that was what it could be called – when the implications of his situation settled in his mind. Was he doomed now to remain here as nothing but a ghostly figure like the many inhabiting Hogwarts castle? He tried to imagine an eternity of 'living' such a life… Perhaps that was his punishment for his cruelty throughout his years of truly being alive… 

"Severus." Despite the softness of the voice, the sudden sound of it breaking the silence made Severus flinch and then he froze again. The voice was familiar, even if it had been years since he had heard it. He would never forget that voice. Turning slowly, he fought against the anticipation and hope which was slowly building within him, afraid of the disappointment that would drown him upon seeing the expected vast white of nothingness ahead of him. The disappointment didn't come. 

Ahead of him, he could see Lily staring back at him, her green eyes meeting his and filled with appreciation and a hint of sadness – emotions that Severus was no longer worthy to evoke from her. The smile she gave him made even his ghostly form feel that little bit warmer and he remained rooted to the spot as she approached. Suddenly he was a child again as her arms wrapped around her body and Severus, expecting to feel nothing or perhaps the usual icy feeling that normally came with making bodily contact with a ghost, jumped when he felt the touch of her arms against his. He supposed now with them both dead he could feel her touch as he would have done were they both alive. Another beat of silence passed until Lily finally stepped back, withdrawing her arms from around him and giving him another even stare. 

"Thank you." The words were simply but spoken with severity and a heavy tone as her smile softened and she regarded him then, aware of the price he had paid to allow her son the chance to live. 

"It was for you." He replied matter-of-factually and although he attempted to keep his expression unreadable then Lily gave him her famous knowing look that she usually had, her talent at being able to read his unreadable nature like an open book had not faded one bit. He stared back at her, unable to curb the feeling of longing which grew inside him. Even dead, it clawed at his insides as though trying to tear at his very heart. "I've been a coward." He stated heavily, expecting her soft expression to harden with disappointment as she agreed. It was the first time he had admitted it both to himself and out-loud, openly agreeing finally to the label others had put upon him for years. 

"No coward would have done what you did." Lily said softly, her head moving side to side as she shook it slowly. "You've been exceptionally brave, and I couldn't be any more grateful." 

"I don't deserve your gratitude." Severus argued instantly, even managing to cut Lily off towards the end of her sentence. 

"Then at the very least you deserve recognition." There was a firmness in her tone that was reflected too in her stare as she dared him to argue with her again. Severus was unable to stop his lips from twisting up into a gentle smile – the genuine notion felt alien to him. 

"And now?" He quizzed, taking a moment to tear his eyes away from her face to gaze around him. His eyes stopped upon a door which had appeared in the nothingness and he pondered as to how long it had been there as Lily replied. 

"Now you can rest, in a peace well deserved." She smiled, and Severus looked back to her to see her eyes too were upon the door. Severus had to stop himself from scoffing. A door to the beyond. It has always been such a Muggle idea of passing over and moving on but standing here with Lily now, who's life had collided with him in the Muggle world at the mere age of nine, he couldn't help but think it felt rather fitting. Severus edged towards the door cautiously, unable to push aside the tickling sense of fear he was feeling now as he reached out to open it. Beyond the door was the same nothingness that surrounded him, and his fear was heightened by the growing belief that once he stepped beyond the frame, Lily would fade into the nothingness as well leaving him completely alone once more. He was unable to stop himself then from turning to look towards her. 

"Come with me?" The determination in his tone was snuffed out by the rise of the end of his request, turning it into a question and he watched with a growing sadness as Lily dropped her gaze. The expression on her face now told Severus that had it been something which she could do then she would have accompanied him on his journey but, alas, it seemed that this challenge of crossing over was one which he had to complete alone. 

Drawing in a deep breath he tried not to let his fear get the better of him as he stepped forward, closing the distance between himself and the door in a single stride. When he turned his head back around quickly he could already see Lily fading but rather than the sadness which he thought he would feel, his entire breathing was soothed as a wave of relief washed over him again. The sense of closure overcoming him now ironically grew as he watched the door move slowly across the white ground beneath his feet. The click of the door closing shut was drowned by the sigh that escaped his lips and Severus smiled again, happy for the first time in years as he accepted his passing.


End file.
